


Of Unlikely Partners

by spoke



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't generally work together. For good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Unlikely Partners

It’s Easter Sunday, and he’s just hopped out of a tunnel into snow. Bloody snow all over everything, again.

“ _Frost!_ We talked about this, mate!” He sniffs the air and peers around, trying to find out where the little rat is hiding, and then Jack all but falls in his face.

Hanging upside down from a tree. “Well Happy Easter to you too, grouchy. And before you even start-” he holds up his hands and flips out of the tree, hovering slightly. “It was raining! And I can’t actually make that stop, so it was this-” he gestures widely at his mess “or rain. At least they won’t get soaked?” 

A beam of sunlight passes over them, making Jack wince while Bunny narrows his eyes. “Until the snow melts, of course. But I tried! Really. I did!”

“Then why are you smiling?” Bunnymund’s trying to sound serious, but he’s pretty sure his nose is giving him away.

Jack’s sneaking little smirk only confirms it. “Because... it’s funny? This is what I do!” 

What can he do but roll his eyes. The giant ankle-biter actually means well, after all. “Go on, then. I’ve got work to do.” 

Which is when he grabs a basket and starts flying. “Oi! Don’t you hide those where the kids can’t reach ‘em!”


End file.
